1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable rod structure of a hand tool. In particular, the length of the retractable rod structure can be adjusted in a stepless way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During operation of a hand tool, the user has to extend the handle of the hand tool when the space is not enough to operate the hand tool. Sometimes, it is not convenient to carry or operate the hand tool because the handle of the hand tool is too long. Therefore, a retractable rod for a hand tool is developed. The retractable rod has an inner rod. The circumferential side of the inner rod has a coupling hole. An elastic button is provided in the coupling hole. An outer rod is fitted on the inner rod. The outer rod has a plurality of spaced holes which are arranged axially. Thus, the outer rod can slide axially relative to the inner rod for the elastic button to be engaged in a corresponding hole so as to adjust the length of the retractable rod.
However, the outer rod of the aforesaid retractable rod is only secured at the position where the holes are disposed to form a step-type adjustment. It cannot be adjusted for the best length according to the demand of the user. The holes of the outer rod will destroy the appearance of the retractable rod. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.